


With Magic to Guide Me

by WarriorLadyofWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oh!and swearing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorLadyofWords/pseuds/WarriorLadyofWords
Summary: Running from Dudley into a library when Harry is a little kid brings supriseing changes to the story we know.... Edit: my muse for this story left me so its currently on haitus





	1. Ch.1 I found the best hiding place

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I messed up, and I don't have a specific age for kid Harry- don't know what age he wants to be yet

Ch.1 I found the best hiding place

 Running from your cousin and his friends so you wouldn't get beat up by them, is probably not a good thing. Though, with all the practice I've had, I'm really fast. That's not saying much since we are only really, really little kids. I panted as I turned the corner, listening to squeaky voices call out threats. The voices were getting closer, I need to hide!

 

  Then I saw a person walking into a building. Ah Hah! If I go in there, people will defend me, the skrony kid being beat up by bigger kids. Yes! I ran full tilt through the door just before it closed and crashed into something. I looked about, catching my breath and dropped my jaw in awe.... Books! So many books! There's so many of them I could make a house!no, more than that a--. The door slamming open to let in my cousin and his gang startled me out of my awe.

 

 "Fre~ak", my large cousin called out, "it time for Freak's beating~." I looked for escape, and hid behind the large couch I had crashed into a few moments ago. Footsteps made their way near me, holding my breath, I tried to find another place to hide. I pressed myself against the back of the couch as I heard a different pair of footsteps, ones like my aunt as she walks on carpet with high heels on, they paused right next to me. When the footsteps stopped next to me, so did the other sets of footsteps stop. Heart in my throat, I kept looking down.

 

 " What are you young lads doing? You lads checking out library books?" The voice asked with a faint Scottish accent." No, we playing a game" my cousin's voice answered her dumbly. "Well, the library be no place for playing. Run off now, and don't do it again, ye hear me lads?" The voice scolded, and I heard multiple footsteps move out the door. "They're gone little lad, ye can get up now", a hand appeared near my face, and despite knowing that it isn't my uncle's, I still flinched.

 

The person was silent for a moment, then she slowly moved her hand away and I heard her footsteps move a little farther away. Then I heard a rustleing noise like clothes moving, I peeked up, just enough to see a person sitting down on the ground, and quickly looked down again. I don't know how long we sat there,I do know that occasionally footsteps would pass us by, at first loudly then mid-walk they would quiet, but eventually I started getting tired and I fell asleep. ** _I think I might be safe..._**

 

•••••••••••••••••••p.o.v.change••••••••••••••••••

 

I heard another pair of footsteps coming near and put a finger to my lips at her to quiet her steps while pointing to the emaciated little lad passed out against the back of one of the reading couches. The lass looked where I was pointing and imidatly quieted, she stopped and whispered that she'll put together a box or two of clothes for him, while sending out the word about him. I accepted the card she handed me and looked it over as she left. 

 

_Charlotte Rose Williams_

_Child trama and abuse specialist_

_health aid and therapist_

 

Below that was a phone number and a quickly written note asking for updates. I pocketed the card and got up off the floor, knees creaking as I went. I grabbed a sign stand and wrote for people to be quiet as they leave or enter, putting an arrow pointing to the little lad. I placed the sign down, and went to find my coworker.

 

Finding him in the coffee room, I quickly told John everything that happened from the waif of a boy barreling in, to him falling asleep and me coming here. It was quiet for a moment as I tried to catch my breath and while John digested what he was told. John swallowed, and bluntly went,"well shit, what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking awhile to post another chappie, the darn ending keeps refusing to go the way I want it to. *pounts*


	2. Nightmares and safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending finally cooperated with me!  
> I don't have a beta so tell me if I need to fix anything. I'm posting this I study hall when I really should be studying for a quiz, shusshh!

Ch.2 Nightmares and Safety _**Light...safety...warmth..."you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are gray,you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine, away... Mama loves you,my sweet Hadrian." ...worry...fear...terror... "Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run!"... Panic...pressed against Mama's milk place...Mama's comfort beat too fast... "Run!Lil-"Thud."James!"...turn..dizzy "can't apperate, need to try the floo, no! It's blocked too! The nursery, need to activate the ritual if I can't escape!" Door slam...pulled from Mama's milk place... Soft rest place...strange repeating sounds...red on Mama's finger...ouchie my finger...red press red...tinglely rush... Boom! Wall no there anymore... "Sstep asside girl" bad bad bad man move like puppet..." Please, not my baby, take me!" "I ssaid. Sstep asside girl" "Not my Harry, not my boy, no, take me instead!" "Foolish girl, Avada Kedavra!" Green light...Mama's scream stopped... bad bad bad! "Ssssooo... you're the child destined to be my equal. I didn't - w want to k kill-. I have to kill you." Bad puppet man fought the strings! "I I I'm s s s ssor-Avada Kedavra!"**_

 I woke up with a jolt, automatically stopping myself before I would hit my head in my bedroom. Wait, I have a blanket, I'm not allowed a blanket, where am I? Wide awake now, I look around, not recognizing where I am. "Are you alright little mouse? That was one hell of a nightmare you had, we tried ta wake you but you thrashed worse at our touch. You bit your hand too, does it hurt?", a kind voice asked. I looked over to the source to see a man and woman on a couch, the woman sleeping against the man. "W who awe you? W whewe am I?", I failed to hide my fear completely in this unknown place. "Hey, hey, its alright little mouse, we just moved you from where you fell asleep to this room." The man tried to be reassuring but I won't fall for any tricks, they probably called my 'family' so they know now that I'm just a no good freak.

 The woman stirred from her sleep, and muttered. "Ye don'a have much experience with kids like this, don't ye John?" I tensed, 'kids like this'? Are there other no good freaks like me? And that voice, I remember now, she stopped Dudders and his friends from beating me up! "Y you stopped them from b beating me up, in the book place." My voice trembled, I had flinched in front of her, she'll ask *them* about it,go away disgusted by me and I'll get the belt. "Yes I did little lad, and the book place as you called it, is a library. Now, why don't ye tell me your name so I won't have to call you little lad all the time?", she said it so gently, like how I hear my aunt talk to my cousin, like... like a mother. "I'm Fweak Boy Hawwy"

••••••••••••••••••••P.O.V. change•••••••••••••••••••

 My smile faltered, even as a small part of my mind was cooing over the waif's inability to pronounce his rs, I was internally screaming about how the poor child thought his name was Freak Boy Harry. The child's true first name must be Harry, but Freak and Boy? No, I need to get him out of the home conditions the evidence is pointing to. As Soon. As. Possible. Quickly though, I made sure I was smiling in the way that relaxes all the nervous kids I see, stood, walked over to the couch we put him on and knelt at his eye level. "Little lad, nobody is a freak, if anything, the monsters who made ye believe that its your name are freaks. And the monsters who also made ye believe that part of your name is Boy are either dimwitted, somehow have something against little boys, or both. Just from what ye believe is your name, I know I need to get ye out of your living conditions. I promise to protect ye as best as I can."

 The little waif had his emerald eyes going so wide they looked like they were about ta pop out ta his head. "Do you weally mean it? You want to pwotect me, a no good fweak like me?!?", his lips trembled and looked at me with awe. "I will,little lad. With a army on me back too!" He stopped part way in his giggle at my words and looked around, "what was that?" Oh Gaia give me the strength to not find those monsters and punish them, the poor lad has never laughed before! "Well, little lad, that was a laugh, and it made me want to hear more! Roar! I'm the giggle monster!" He giggled a little, unsurely, but sweetly.

  "Aauhh... snuuugug", the sound of snoring brought my attention to the fact that John is passed out and apparently has been for a while, we both lost sleep in keeping watch of the little waif. "Now, how 'bout we follow John there's lead and go back to sleep, hmm? Come on, lay back down on your couch and I'll tuck you in." The wee lad looked so astonished and unsure that I got the feeling that he had never been tucked in to bed before. The lad laid back down and as I tucked him in, I felt a strange warmth pass from my chest to my hands. I smiled and fell asleep on my own couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: the woman isn't entirely human, what do you think she is?


End file.
